


Cam boy

by dyne



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy AU, Uhm, Vaan has a belly button ring, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyne/pseuds/dyne
Summary: Vaan sends a video to Basch





	

After a long day at the office Basch finally gets back to his penthouse. The older man gets tired of running the company but there's no one else since his brother passed away. He takes off his suit jacket, throws it onto the leather couch, and kicks the door closed. Sighing he rubs the corner of his eyes feeling an oncoming headache. Hopefully, he thinks, there's some medicine in the kitchen cabinets. His phone vibrates in his pocket. On the screen is a message from Vaan with a video attached to it. From the thumbnail it looks like Vaan on his bed, naked from the waist down. He feels a warmth in his lower gut suddenly realizing how lonely he was at the moment. Basch plops down onto the couch and props his feet onto the coffee table. The text says "For you Daddy❣️". Basch presses play. Vaan is propped against his bed's headboard with a white pillow behind him. The little minx has a devilish smile on his face, staring straight into the camera. He begins by taking his cock into his hand and stroking lazily. He whimpers and starts to breath heavier. With his other hand he lifts up his shirt and starts rubbing his tummy and playing with his belly button ring. Basch doesn't know what it is about that little piercing but it always manages to turn him on. He unzips his slacks and pulls out his half hard cock. Vaan moans out Basch's name and his head lulls to the side with his tongue out of his mouth. He starts bucking his hips and his toes curl. He gets louder and Basch wonders if his roommates can hear him recording. Vaan cums splattering it on his thighs and onto the webcam. He giggles and plops onto his stomach using his thumb to wipe away the cum. He licks it off like he was staring right at Basch's face. Winking with a giant blush on his face he turns off the feed and the video ends. Basch groans and within a few more stokes he cums on to his dark suit and tie. Locking his phone he falls into the couch and takes a nap. His phone dings with a message from the blond - "❣️"

**Author's Note:**

> uhm i write these when i cant sleep on the notes app on my phone and it looks a lot longer on there lol
> 
> also idk how to make paragraphs on here, i tried but it kept going back to a giant paragraph :*^)


End file.
